


Scattered

by EvilMuffins



Category: Dangan Ronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28183353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/pseuds/EvilMuffins
Summary: Maki teaches Shuuichi how to dismantle a weapon. It goes about as well as one might expect.
Relationships: Harukawa Maki & Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Scattered

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2020 Stockings event on DreamWidth (no Ao3 collection), however the recip choose to ignore it. Hopefully you'll enjoy it instead!

“Maybe you should think about becoming a detective too, Harukawa-san!” Shuuichi suggested weakly, hoping to lighten the mood.

Maki grumbled something in response, although it was hard to hear from her position beneath the work-bench as she crawled further under.

Shuuichi chewed at the corner of his lip. It really was all his fault. Maki had told him that all of the loose screws should go in the tray, but always too eager to please, Shuuichi had tried handing them to her instead. Her hands had been full with the dismantled rifle, and the screws had scattered all across her lab.

“Can I help at all?” Shuuichi asked. Between the two of them, they had found all the rest, and Shuuichi was feeling quite useless just standing there shuffling his feet. He would have liked to have surprised Maki by using what she had taught him earlier to reassemble the weapon on his own, but unfortunately the lessons hadn’t really stuck at all.

When no answer came, Shuuichi took it upon himself to roll up his sleeves, ducking underneath the desk as well.

Right away, he spotted it. “There!”

Unfortunately, Maki’s attention had been drawn to it as well.

Both of their heads collided with a spectacular thud.

 _Oh, geez, she’s going to be so pissed_ , Shuuichi thought darting back out as if the screw had caught fire.

Instead, a strange noise came from underneath the desk, one Shuuichi hadn’t heard before.

Maki was… _giggling_?

Heart filling with relief, Shuuichi couldn’t help but join her, sinking back to the floor as he rubbed at his forehead, sharing in his friend’s infectious laughter.


End file.
